


Muses

by HidingUnderaRock



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Gaea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingUnderaRock/pseuds/HidingUnderaRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one letter divides the comic from the cosmic.</p><p>           ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>         The war against Gaea has been fought and won. Relief floods the demigod  community,<br/>Olympus is saved. Love flourishes, but something else does as well. Hidden beneath all<br/>relief and happiness over victory, evil forces are plotting. Nico and Will are the first to<br/>notice the evil that is rising. They go together to try to see who is behind the newfound<br/>chaos. But they don't realize that this is bigger than either of them could ever imagine.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                   A solangelo fanfic.<br/>I own none of these characters. They are Rick Riordans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after The Blood of Olympus. It is written as though the Trials of Apollo does not exist and won't exist (even though The Hidden Oracle was mhmmmm so good).
> 
> Enjoy.

It started with three days in the infirmary. Three days of temperature taking and bandage changing. It started with a kiss on the forehead.

Nico did not want to go to the infirmary. He wanted to heal, by himself, because that was the only way he knew how. He wanted to do it to spite everyone, especially Will Solace. He knew Will was most likely pitying him: the poor tragic son of Hades, or hating him for being a complete and utter monster. Will could try all he wanted but there was no way Nico was going to the infirmary.

Will had seen Nico glancing at him from all over camp. It was all he could do to not go over to him and drag him by the ear to the infirmary. Will was busy enough already worrying about his other patients, now he was fretting over Nico. (Who just kept looking at him with those sweet dark eyes.)

He managed two days without confrontation, two blissful days. And then Will came along and told him he had to go to the infirmary for at least three days.

Nico acquiesced the order to the surprise of Will and himself. Will thought he might put up more of a fight. But he was able to get him into the infirmary, changed into a clean pair of patient pajamas and tucked into bed. He hooked him up to the I.V and started him on heavy dosage of ambrosia and other vital fluids. He was about to ask how Nico felt when he realized that he was asleep.

When he woke up from his nightmare Will was in the room. Nico saw the way Will was looking at him, like he was some sort of sick burden that he had to take care of. Nico said that he didn't need to be in the infirmary. He could heal just fine on his own, he had done it a million times before. He didn't need to be babied and coddled as if he were weak.

 

And Will knew he was going to say that. He knew Nico did not want medical attention or help from anyone. But Will also knew that Nico needed help. So Will told him that. Nico would raise his head every five seconds to interrupt but Will kept going. After about five minutes of attempted interruptions and raised voices Will finally said fine.

If you can get out of bed, run three laps around camp with me without stopping or passing out, you don't have to stay here for the three days.

Nico, being utterly delusional and stubborn agreed. And so Will plucked out his IV's and let him rise from bed, shaking, and left so he could redress into the normal clothes Will had left out.

When Nico met him at the front entrance of the infirmary Will began to run. Nico, of course, ran after him. Will slowed so that Nico could reach him before returning to his much faster pace, encouraging Nico to push himself and to just do it. Nico was wheezing by the time they passed Aphrodite's cabin and his eyes had almost rolled back into his head permanently from all the eye rolls he was giving Will. He collapsed five feet away from the infirmary.

Will sighed when he looked behind him and saw Nico lying, face down, on the wet grass of the camp. He jogged back and picked Nico up off the ground, bridal style. Nico, who was hardly conscious and quite loopy at this point, wrapped his skeletal arms around Will's neck and nuzzled himself into Will's chest. Will walked slowly back to the infirmary.

When Nico woke up again it was night. The shadows danced across his blanket, his head ached and his chest felt as though he hadn't a chest at all. He heard footsteps approaching his cot. He quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

Will entered the room and did normal doctor actions. He pressed the cold metal of the stethoscope to Nico's heart, ensured his wires were secure and his fluids were sustained. He was about to leave when he jerked back and walked to the side of the bed. Nico could feel Will next to him. And then he felt the kiss. It was light but oh so prominent. It was a quick peck, the hovering head of Will Solace over his head, and the quickening of his heart that sent heat all throughout Nico's body.

And then he began to sing. And Nico was completely sure that he was going to die right then and there with all the electricity that was dancing across his chest. Will's voice was like being tucked into bed by someone who loved you, it was like velvet being cushioned around your body, your ears. The comfort was almost overwhelming. He was singing in Greek. Something about healing and tenderness. Nico wasn't really paying attention to the lyrics though. He was paying attention to the feeling.

Will stopped singing after a couple of minutes. He unraveled the bandages that had been wound around Nico's arms. He checked the werewolf marks that had been etched into Nico's pale skin. He smiled to himself. They seemed to be healing. He checked Nico's vitals again to see if they had improved as well. They had.

Will came back in the morning to find Nico, awake and waiting for him. The next two days went by quick, more quickly than either of them had wanted, with sharp banter and a forehead kiss every night because by Gods, if Nico Di Angelo was in his infirmary, under his care, Will could do whatever he wanted to him. Even if it was something as simple as a forehead kiss.

Nico was half glad and half not so glad to return to his cabin. He wanted to be alone but at the same time there was something about the infirmary he would miss. He didn't want to admit what that something was. He felt better, the ringing that had plagued his head had almost disappeared. His werewolf wounds were almost gone, he just had to replace the bandages every couple of days. But was he going to admit that he felt better? No. Not ever.

That night at dinner while Nico was absentmindedly playing with his chicken nuggets, Will sat down next to him. Nico glared at him. Will smiled. Nico glanced at his food then back at Will. Will began to talk. He asked him what his favourite movie was. Nico said he didn't watch a lot of movies. Will asked him what his favourite band was. Nico said Led Zeppelin. This went on for a while, Will asking questions and Nico answering them.

Will kept looking at Nico's plate. There were only three chicken nuggets. Will could see Nico's wrist bones and he bet that if he were to look under his shirt he would find ribs sticking out like the hair on Nico's head.

The next day Nico wandered around camp. He would glance every few minutes at the infirmary, hoping to see something. He didn't know what he wanted to see.

About midway through his wanderings Nico felt an arm slung around his shoulder. He glanced up and say the piercing blue eyes. Hello, the eyes said. They called him friend. Nico said hello back in a harsh sort of tone. The eyes sighed. They began to talk to Nico about their day so far. Nico listened. But from his position (leaned against the chest) Nico could hear a heartbeat. He listened to that as though it were his job, just like he had listened to the singing. They walked around camp like that for a while (Nico tucked under Wills tanned arm) until Will had to get back to the infirmary. Nico wondered if he kissed anyone else's forehead there.

Will sat with Nico at dinner again. He did it for the rest of the week, and into the next one. By then Nico had grown used to his presence. He was ready for playful banter (maybe even flirty banter) at any moment.

Will had gotten him to eat a little bit more with each passing day. He could see the color beginning to return subtly to Nico's cheeks.

Nico had tried to convince Will that he didn't need to hang out with him. Will didn't understand. Nico tried again but Will stopped him. Will said he wanted to be with Nico. He was his friend. The word friend struck a chord in Nico's chest. It hurt. But he ignored it. It was nothing. He had a friend now.

Of course Will wanted to be around Nico. He wanted to spend hours talking about anything and everything with him. He wanted to wrap his arm around his thin shoulders and walk everywhere. He wanted to listen to his heartbeat with his stethoscope for hours. It had a weird beat. Lub-dub. Stop for five seconds. Lub-dub. Stop. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Stop. Will kept patting the beat down on tables and his lap without thinking.

Two weeks after the three days it was capture the flag night. Nico was on Will's team. Nico instinctively stuck by Will who told him he knew where he was going. Will told him that he had a plan. He led Nico into the woods. He could see the Athena kids scattered everywhere. Not that that mattered but he had wanted a little privacy.

Nico complained sarcastically the whole time, talking about how he hadn't wanted to be stuck with a medical professional and how he could just shadow travel to the flag and win. Will argued that, from his point of view as a medical professional, Nico should not shadow travel as it would crush him like a bug under a foot. Nico of course rebutled saying that he was perfectly fine, thank you very much, and he wasn't in the infirmary anymore so Will could not come down on him with the swift reflex hammer of health. Will laughed at that comment and then stopped walking.

And then he kissed him.

Nico was mid comment, his mouth open and poised to deploy some Gods know what comment about Will and medicine when his lips were met with Wills. His eyes stayed open. He watched Will's expression, the smile that crept up on his lips. He felt the smile push against his mouth. It felt amazing. Will's hands wrapped around his waist, the touch of them causing electric pulses up his spine with a force equal to Zeus' lightning bolts.

Nico's lips were softer than he thought they would be. They tasted like pomegranate and kissed beautifully. He could stay there, kissing him, forever.

Nico hadn't felt this elated in a long time. He hadn't realized that he hadn't felt anything happy or moderately positive in a long time. He hooked his arms around Will's neck and let himself go into the feeling.

Their team didn't get the flag needless to say.

Later Will snuck into Nico's cabin. He found Nico awake. He seemed to almost be waiting for him. He crawled into Nico's bed and kissed him for the second time that night. This time Nico closed his eyes.

They were going steady by the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also being posted on Wattpad:)


End file.
